orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzanne Warren
Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren is an recurring inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary, portrayed by Uzo Aduba. She was a recurring star for Season One and a series regular in Season Two. She wanted Piper to be her "prison wife", but Piper was not interested. Biography Before Litchfield Suzanne was adopted by the childless couple Pat and Dennis Warren eventually before her five year of age, probably due to them not being able to have children themselves up to this point. When she was five years old her adoptive parents got a biological daughter named Grace who they referred to as their "miracle" and to whom Suzanne quickly developed a close link right from the moment she first saw her wanting to be her "best friend". During her childhood, Suzanne didn't have the same social development as other children, such as her adoptive sister Grace. When she was 10 years old, she hadn't any friends at her age which caused her having to play with Grace and her friends that couldn't really accept her due to her awkward behaviour. Her adoptive mother was very protective of her, always wanting her to succeed in life regardless of her being different, and pushed Suzanne to do things she didn't want to do, which left emotional and mental scars on her later in life; she, for example, encouraged her to perform a song at her high school graduation in 2000. Suzanne froze up and ran off stage, blaming her mother for always pushing her into doing more things. Season One A slightly unhinged inmate who develops an obsession with Piper, a fellow inmate. Suzanne is a lesbian prisoner who, according to Healy , has been a problem prisoner with a violent history and several prison wives before Piper's arrival, which caused many problems. She follows Piper around the prison and refers to her as "Dandelion" and the relationship she imagines with her as "chocolate and vanilla swirl". After Warren puts a request in with Healy to bunk together, Piper confronts her and rebuffs her advances. This causes Warren to retaliate by urinating on the floor of Piper's cubicle while she is sleeping. As the season progresses, she starts to leave Piper alone and a more vulnerable side of Warren is revealed. It is shown that she is hurt that everyone calls her "Crazy Eyes". She also confesses to Piper that she came back from the psych ward, something few inmates do, as her adoptive parents have an arrangement with the prison management. She has a flair for reciting literature and poetry, often writing her own compositions. In "[]" she is seen getting visited by her adoptive parents Pat and Dennis. Season Two In "Hugs Can Be Deceiving", it is revealed that Suzanne got stage fright at the Christmas play. During Piper's altercation with Pennsatucky, Suzanne came outside in the midst of a panic attack and, mistaking Piper for her adoptive mother, attacked Piper violently. This inadvertently made it look like a more even fistfight, saving Piper from severe punishment. Suzanne falls under the new inmate Vee's maternal influence and charms, eventually becoming Vee's "muscle", violently beating or threatening any inmates who cross her (e.g., Poussey). Later, Vee attempts to convince Suzanne that she is to blame for Vee's attack on Red, but fails. Suzanne is left distraught when Vee comes up missing from prison. Season Three Suzanne has a difficult time accepting the loss of Vee, often saying that she is "coming back" to Litchfield. Taystee, who had a mother figure in Vee, helps Suzanne come to terms with Vee's death, which causes them both to mourn her. Suzanne begins attending Berdie Roger's drama class. She writes a science fiction erotica series named "Time Hump Chronicles" that, in her mind, is actually homework for Berdie's class. This series gets passed around Litchfield and attracts many fans, including Poussey, Frieda, DeMarco, Babs, Valdez and Maureen Kukudio. While discussing her series, Suzanne apologizes to Poussey for assaulting her in the previous season whereon the two make up. Maureen wants to encourage Suzanne to continue her story with a self-written poem and advises her to include more "girl-on-girl stuff", even implying to be helpfull with making homosexual experiences with her. She states that she would wait for her in the broom closet at night and gives her a kiss on her cheek. But even though Suzanne writes erotic stories, she has no experiences with sex and does not know how it works. When she later passes the broom closet door, she does not have enough courage and just passes by. Later, Suzanne reveals that one of the series characters, "General Rodcocker", is based on a correctional officer at Litchfield, Wade Donaldson. The prison staff eventually gets their hands on Suzanne's erotica series. Sam Healy, who has a personal vendetta against newcomer Berdie Rogers, blames the erotica on Berdie's drama class. This puts Berdie on temporary leave while the prison investigates the situation. At the beach of the lake behind Litchfield, Suzanne and Maureen are seen flirting and holding hands, implying a future relationship ("Trust No Bitch"). Personality Suzanne, better known by her prison nickname "Crazy Eyes," can become very emotionally attached to people and this deters the other inmates from interacting with her. She is easily upset and is quickly frustrated, usually resulting in her hitting herself on the head and calling herself "stupid". When getting to know her better, her compassion and thoughtfulness become apparent, like when she provides peppers for Piper to make amends with Red. She enjoys poetry, reciting Shakespeare and writing poems for Piper. She is also often using poetical phrases and underlining her words with fitting gestures. She is under medication which calms her down. Suzanne curbs her own sorrow and anxiety by cleaning the bathrooms at night. Despite what seems like a tendency to devote herself blindly to others, Suzanne does not respond well to perceived unkindness, and states at the end of Season One that Piper Chapman is a mean person. There is strong evidence suggesting that Suzanne has a mental illness (delusions, hallucinations, etc.). Aside from the medication she has been prescribed (possibly Haldol for schizophrenia), a specific diagnosis has not been revealed on the show. Although lacking in judgment (and personal restraint), she has consistently demonstrated above normal intelligence (an important symptom of Aspergers). For example, she understood the concept of a mutation when other inmates seated at a table with her did not. Her creative writing is enjoyed by many other inmates. Physical Description Suzanne has big, bulgy eyes, which the inmates believe to be very scary and crazy, earning Suzanne the nickname "Crazy Eyes". She also has short black curly hair that she keeps rolled up into bantu knots on her head. In the episode "Hugs Can Be Deceiving" it is shown that Suzanne took on this hairstyle as a result of the nurse who was in the hospital when Suzanne's mother was giving birth to Grace. Relationships Romantic *Piper Chapman (former crush) *Maureen Kukudio (probably girlfriend) See Mauranne for more information. Friends *Vee (questionable) * Lorna Morello *Piper Chapman *Poussey Washington *Cindy Hayes *Tasha Jefferson Fans * Maureen Kukudio * Poussey Washington * Frieda * Anita DeMarco * Cindy Hayes * Annie Valdez * Jeanie Babson Memorable Quotes Gallery Season 1 Promotional Pictures EyesPromo1.png EyesPromo2.png EyesPromo3.png "I Wasn't Ready" EyesTaysteeEp1.png Season 2 Promotional Pictures Crazy-eyes.jpg Others crazyeyes1.gif crazyeyes2.gif crazyeyes3.gif crazy-eyes-gif.gif Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Janitors